


Tax Evasion

by mochiiknees



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea how jail works, M/M, Other, Probably OOC I have no idea, i dont know how to write for these two, me and the bois goin to jail for unknown reasons, not really any spoilers, platonic i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: Chikage and Sakyo get arrested. Why? That's a secret.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Tax Evasion

“Don’t worry I’ve been arrested before, I’ll get us out of this.” How Chikage Utsuki managed to say this so casually, was one of the many questions Sakyo Furuichi had swimming around in his brain. Sakyo managed to breath out,“I hope you’re lying.” The click of the handcuffs placed on their wrists was the next sound they heard. Sakyo felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. Chikage looked as if it were a regular Saturday night.

-🔗🚓🔗-

However many minutes already passed, Chikage did not know. What he did know was the cause of the arrest. What was it? That’s a secret. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time until Sakyo eventually broke it.

“Is it true?”, the older man questioned.

“Hmm?”, the former agent only hummed in response.

“Have you been arrested before?”, Sakyo elaborated.

“Maybe? Maybe not? What do you think, Sakyo-san?” Chikage smugly countered.

Sakyo pinched the bridge of his nose, “I think...I’m going to throw you into the streets once we’re out of here.”

-🔗🚓🔗-

Another indiscernible amount of time passed until Chikage got up, dusted himself off, checked for any guards, then said “I think it’s about time we get going, right?” Sakyo stared at him blankly, “You mean to tell me, we’ve been sitting here for however many minutes or hours for nothing.” Chikage looked as if he were deep in thought until he responded. “I wouldn’t say it was for nothing. I suppose you could call it...nostalgia.” Sakyo sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. “Just get us out of here, Utsuki.” Chikage ‘politely’ smiled. “With pleasure.” He pulled two paper clips out of his pocket and started to fiddle with the locks. It didn't seem very difficult for the 26 year old, which was kind of concerning to Sakyo. 

-🔗🚓🔗-

After a surprisingly short amount of time, the lock clicked. Chikage opened the door and cordially held out his arm. 

“After you.”

“Utsuki, I’m never going drinking with you ever again.”

Chikage smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Destiny_Writes for the prompt! This was actually kind of hard to figure out. I have no idea how anything works.


End file.
